Always Black
by Black Dreams may come
Summary: Hermione is going througha rough time. Everybody she ever cared about was dead. ONESHOT.


Black, nothing but black, everything around her was black. Her world was in turmoil and she didn't know how to escape. There was no other way. Nothing would make it better, nothing seemed to matter, and nobody cared about her. Not a single soul ever cared for her. She used to have friends; she used to have a love. Now she was alone with nowhere to go. Voldemort killed everyone she ever knew or cared about. Harry killed him and died right after accomplishing his goal.

She took the pills out of her purse and laid them on the table in front of her. Could she do it? Could she go through with it after all? She went to her fridge and took out her Jack Daniels. There was no other way. They left her no choice when they left. How could she survive without them? Was there any other option? No. Her world was black without them.

Life had no meaning anymore, and she didn't want it. It didn't want her. So now she would leave it.

Hermione walked glumly back to her couch and sat down. Hot tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks in little rivulets. She could picture them now. Their arms out waiting to embrace her. Smiles were plastered on all of their faces. Voldemort had paid for his crimes and got off easy. He left her with a life without anyone in it. Her pain was much worse. What had she ever done to deserve this? Did she deserve this? No one left to ever to care about her again. No one left to cry for her when she went. She was truly alone. Could she do it? The question made bile rise into her throat. She had to do it. But would it be dishonoring their memory? They had all died so that she could live.

She looked down at her swollen stomach. She had found out three months ago that she was pregnant. She remembered telling Draco they were to have a child. He was so happy. New tears formed themselves. Could she kill her child along with herself? She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She cried herself to the point of death. She couldn't take it any longer. She would have Draco's baby and then leave. But could she go through with it once more? There was no way she could live without them. They had been her world.

She could hear Draco's words as he had spoken them when he was passing.

Flashback

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled running towards her falling husband. "No! Don't Leave me! I need you!" She cried Tears falling to the ground. She knelt down next to him gently cradling him in her arms.

"Shush Hermione my Love, Don't cry for me. Be happy for me. For I will not have died in vain if you and my daughter shall both live. I Love You and Her. Tell her one day please? Tell her. I need you to promise me. He said his voice getting weaker.

"I promise Draco, My love." Tears fell on to his face.

"Goodbye 'mione'. Tell our daughter that I will always love her. Tell her I would have loved to watch her grow up." Draco said his eyes closing. "I Love You." And then he passed.

"Draco?" Hermione said her eyes and voice told the sadness of her heart. She knew he was gone. Soon she felt a pair of strong arms around her and pulled her off of him. They belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He carried her into St. Mungo's that night. No one was to ever come visit her. She had heard about Ron and Ginny's death in the paper. She almost lost the baby due to a lost of interest to live. Then she was fine. A month later they released her.

End Flashback

She sat tears streaming down her face. She held herself crying non-stop. She quieted down a little due to the fact that she was falling asleep.

"Hermione, My Love, do not weep over me." Draco's voice entered her head. She looked around trying to find him. But she was alone. His voice came to her again.

"Hermione, do not fret, be strong for our daughter." It said. Tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes and felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. She never opened her eyes for fear that they would go away. She fell asleep this way.

'I will not die tonight, I shall live a raise my child.' Was her last thought before falling into a deep slumber, the only place she would ever find peace. She never did check the sex of her baby. She trusted Draco's judgment. And five moths later She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with silver eyes and dark brown hair that had ever so soft curls in it. And she didn't die that night. She lived so that one may live with the memory of her father like she had promised. She named the baby Alice.

"Goodnight my sweet Alice, I Love you, and I want you to know that your father would have very much liked to have been here to watch you be born. He loved you very much and always will. You have saved my life." Just as She promised she said that to her every night until she died. Hermione had finally found someone who she could live for, and someone who cared.


End file.
